


Big Firsts

by StolenChilde



Series: John'Verse [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angsty Schmoop, BAMF!Castiel, Blasphemy, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Het and Slash, Implied Underage Sex, Kid Fic, Language, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean wait and worry about John being out late at night. Castiel discovers something he didn’t expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> All right, it’s been awhile but here is Story Twenty-Five of my [John’Verse](http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/84812.html)! This instalment is for [](http://berckplage.livejournal.com/profile)[**berckplage**](http://berckplage.livejournal.com/), who wished to see an expansion of the John T./Emma+Impala fiasco that was mentioned way back in [Story Eleven – In His Grace](http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/90755.html). So here it is!
> 
> Please take note of the above warnings. John and Emma are only sixteen and though it’s legal in South Dakota (where they live) as I’m sure most readers know better than I, that is not the case in all States. Here in Ontario it is… Only four years ago the age of consent was only fourteen, can you believe it? There is nothing extremely graphic but it is discussed. Also, any resemblance Emma Little may have with the actress Emma Stone was purely coincidental and not at all intended. I didn’t even realize until later. With no further ado: Enjoy! Feedback is loved and cherished!
> 
> John’s Age: 16

**Big Firsts**

Emma was pretty well the most gorgeous girl in their year. Everyone said so. All reddish-blonde curls, pixie features and pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. Her lips were plump and pink and she always, always smelled like cotton candy, even right after gym class.

John started and blinked as Alex snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. John turned to face his friend across the lunch table.

“Ground Control to Major Tom,” Alex said snippily.

“Fuck Al, that reference is older than my dad,” John wrinkled his nose.

“Yeah, well you’re like the only generation Z’er who understands it, so I use it,” Alex shrugged, tucking a blonde lock of hair that escaped her clip behind her ear. She was wearing the earrings John had bought her for her birthday. They were nothing fancy, just little silver stars, but she was an astronomy nerd so she appreciated them.

“Don’t swear,” Alex added as an after-thought.

John rolled his eyes, “Whatever… Um… I need to go… er… do you mind if I ditch you for like two minutes or so?”

Alex shrugged, “Guess not, what’s so important?” she asked.

John blushed, “I think I got my chance, you know?”

“Oh God, you aren’t still on that whole Emma Little shtick, are you?”

“Cut me some slack, Lex, you know I’ve wanted to try with her since grade nine… Looks like she’s finally over Charlie, I wanna get in there before anyone else moves in.”

Alex wrinkled her nose, “Ew. All right, fine. Fine. I need to go to the library anyway… Unlike some people, I actually care about school work.”

John waved it off, “I care.”

Alex sighed, “Life must be tough when you’re a genius. All right… Good luck I guess… Or not.”

“Gee thanks,” John remarked sarcastically.

Alex didn’t reply, just pushed away from the lunch table, lunch bag in hand. She tossed out the wrapping of her granola bar on her way out of the caf.

John waited until her blonde wisps of hair had disappeared around the corner before he sucked in a deep breath and focused very intently on his half eaten pizza and empty pudding cup.

“All right John,” he said under his breath, “you’re a Winchester. Catching hook-ups is basically your _raison d’etre_. Just walk over to her, flash her a grin and introduce yourself… Wait, she knows you… Damnit… Hmm… what about: Hey Emma? How’re things?” John nodded, stood, grabbed his tray and nearly cursed out loud when the bell sounded bright and shrill overhead. John groaned and slumped over to the tray depository, hefting his backpack back up his shoulder as he left the cafeteria amongst the throngs of hormones and too much aftershave.

xx

“Woah John, you look real sad,” Jasper remarked staring guilelessly up at his big brother after John came to collect him from the front step of the elementary school. John shrugged noncommittally. His brother was way too young to understand anyway. Dad or Pop should be by soon to get them with one of the cars, so John led Jasper out through the front gate and they both leaned on the fence to wait. John was of course old enough to drive, but the only vehicle they let him in without parental supervision (he was six-frigging-teen) was Uncle Sam’s truck. Though it didn’t have airbags, a car seat in a truck wasn’t exactly the safest solution when travelling with a sixteen-year-old driver and a tiny child.

The Impala rumbled up to the curb a minute later and Dean waved from the driver’s side, leaning across to pop the locks on the passenger side. John came over and opened the door, reaching around into the back to unlock that door. He held it open for Jasper to scramble in.

John eased his lanky body in the passenger side as Dean reached into the back to do up Jasper’s seat belt. Dean ruffled his youngest son’s hair with a grin before easing back around and wincing.

“You think I’d learn by now to get my lazy ass out of the car,” Dean remarked, stretching out his back slightly before clicking his own belt into place and easing the Impala into drive. When John didn’t comment on how ancient he thought Dean was, Dean sent a puzzled look over to his oddly quiet son.

“Dude, you with us?” Dean asked.

“Huh?” John blinked. “Oh, yeah… Just…”

“Rough day?” Dean ventured.

“Not really… School’s a piece of cake when you have millennia of inherited knowledge you can call forth at a whim,” John shrugged. Dean snorted in response to that one, making his turn and giving a passing motorist the finger when the man honked furiously at the green-eyed driver.

John had yet to elaborate and a few moments later Dean asked, “So… what then?”

“All that knowledge _really_ doesn’t help with girls,” John replied bitterly.

Dean full-out laughed, “Oh that I can believe, big time.”

John groaned, “I’m a Winchester, Dad… I should knock this girl thing out of the park. It’s in our DNA or something, right?”

Dean chuckled again, “Well… It is an art form, natural charm can only take you so far… What’s the problem? Got shot down? Used a stupid line?”

John groaned and looked away, embarrassed. “Didn’t even make it out of the gate. I totally froze Dad. I’ve wanted to go out with this girl since _ninth_ grade. She’s finally available again and I got so wrapped up in what I was going to say that I didn’t even get my ass out of the seat and over to her. The bell rang for end of lunch and the caf was a zoo.”

Dean whistled, “Consider yourself saved then, Kiddo. You don’t wanna ask a girl out for the first time in front of all her friends. Trust me, way too much giggling will ensue if you do that.”

John winced, “Then when?”

Dean tapped his fingers on the wheel. It had been a long time since high school, and a long time since _girls_ but he figured old standards still applied.

“She drive?” Dean asked.

John shook his head, “Takes the bus.”

“Hmm… You know this girl, right? Not like you’ve never spoken to her before or anything?”

“Yeah, we have English, Math and Bio together. We’ve been partnered up a few times.”

“Never embarrassed yourself in any of those, did you?” Dean asked levelly and seriously.

“Dude, really?” John snorted.

“Right, you’re my son and you’re awesome… So that’s a no. All right… I cannot believe I’m gonna say this but well… I guess it’s time,” Dean said soberly. “I’m gonna let you borrow the Impala, offer to give her a ride home and then ask her out after you walk her to her door.”

John gaped at his father, “You aren’t serious?”

“Believe me, handing her over to you is painful, but my dad let me drive her when I was fifteen so it’s only fair that I let her take her at sixteen, isn’t it? She will be yours one day after all… One day far, far in the future, but one day nonetheless. So what do you think of your old man’s plan?”

“I think it’s great!” John crowed.

“Yay! Johnny’s not sad anymore!” Jasper announced from the back seat.

“That’s right, Buddy,” John grinned at his little brother.

xx

Castiel stared levelly at Dean for a full ten minutes and Sam shifted uncomfortably on their behalf. Dean matched the angel stare for stare, his eyebrow cocked and challenging.

Finally, Castiel conceded with a shrug, “All right, I’ll bow to your better judgement. If you feel he is old enough and responsible enough to take the Impala, then who am I to disagree? Though there’s no way on Earth he will ever be allowed to borrow my Mustang.”

Dean snorted, “So you do have car-love after all.”

“I cannot believe you’re letting your sixteen-year-old son drive your car, Dean. I basically had to wrestle the car-keys away for you until I was freakin’ twenty-two years old, even than you only let me drive in life or death situations,” Sam shook his head. “Which granted, in our line of work there was a surprising amount of. But still…”

“Yeah well… He’s part angel, he has Jedi-like reflexes,” Dean defended uneasily. “Could so totally win a Pod Race and stuff.”

“Whatever, Dude,” Sam huffed. “Mary has ballet and I promised I’d take her and her friend Lily out for dinner afterwards, so you guys are on your own for that.”

Dean saluted as Sam pushed his large body away from the table and disappeared around the corner, calling for Mary as he went.

Castiel was still staring at Dean despite his earlier capitulation. “You are absolutely positive you are all right with this?”

Dean bit his lip. “Yeah… Well… Just keep your feelers out when he’s driving it, all right?”

“Of course,” Castiel said seriously, though a slight smirk was dancing on his lips.

xx

“I don’t get why everyone likes her so much,” Alex commented, scowling down the hall. She was leaning against the locker beside John’s, her booked clutched protectively over her chest.

John raised an eyebrow. “How can you _not_? She’s gorgeous.”

Alex shrugged. “She’s vapid… And a slut.”

“Al! Come on, that’s not nice,” John chastised. Frankly he was surprised in his friend. Alex was pretty well the most understanding girl he knew. Also, she wasn’t like the others. She had more between her ears than the latest movie craze and boy band. Alex was a girl who respected the classics. It was a big part of what John liked so much about her, and the fact that she had been basically the only one in elementary school not to find him having two dads kind of weird.

They’d been friends since they were seven and had bonded over a love of Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups and _Star Wars_. Alex maintained the new trilogy was ridiculous, but John asserted it had its merits. They had quickly learned how to agree to disagree.

Alex huffed and pushed away from the locker, spinning towards him and rocking slightly on her heels. She shrugged one shoulder, awkward with her books, before she said, “I’m not saying anything that isn’t true, Johnny-Tee. You should hear what she says in the girls’ locker room. We have gym together you know. Anyway, she’s coming now, so I’ll let you whatever… I don’t want to bear witness to the inevitable catastrophe.” She walked away, as customary for her, without a backwards glance or a goodbye.

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence,” the boy muttered to her retreating back. He knew though, that she was too far away to hear.

Just then the scent of candy floss and the russet of sunset assailed the young angel’s senses. John turned with a grin, his gaze chasing after the retreating form of Emma Little.

“Hey! Emma!” John called.

She turned and smiled pleasantly at him, “Oh, hey John.”

“Hi… ah… Can I talk to you for a sec?” John asked flashing a charming grin. The one that Mary called The Destiel (complete with capitals) claiming it was the perfect hybrid of his pop’s wide mirthful grin and his dad’s flirtatious smirk. John knew his stupid cousin got that from Uncle Sam… The man wanted to name him _Destiel_ for Heaven’s sake. John _stil_ l scowled at the memory of that discovery, and Uncle Sam still chortled at it. ‘Your face, Squirt! Your _face!_ ’

Much to John’s utter delight, Emma’s face took on a pretty pink tint at being on the receiving end of that grin. Oh yeah, John was so _totally_ a Winchester. It was inherited, he just proved it.

“Sure John, what’s up?” Emma asked, sidling closer to him shyly and twirling one lock of hair around her delicate finger.

“Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted a ride home. My dad let me have his car today and I’ve seen you get on the bus. Thought you might want a break from the smell of sweaty teenagers and cheap  
perfume,” John said, still smiling… He thought for only a second before he tossed in a wink for good measure.

Emma blushed deeper and had a sudden fascination with her toes, before she looked up and beamed at him. “That would be super amazing John! Thanks so much!”

“Great! Awesome,” John slammed his locker door shut after stowing his books and gestured gallantly for her to proceed him down the hall. She flashed a quick – and if John read it right – flirtatious look over her shoulder as she passed in front of him.

John sent out a silent ‘thanks.’ It never hurt to be grateful after all.

xx

Castiel paused mid-word, looking up from _The New York Times_ crossword puzzle he’d been entertaining himself with and cocked his head bird-like. He blinked once and looked up Heaven-ward.

“Cas?” Dean asked, catching the movement out of the corner of his eyes.

“John’s endeavour was successful. So it would seem,” Castiel reported. “He is near… exultant at the moment.”

“That’s my boy,” Dean grinned, then turned his attention back to his auto magazine.

“I would hazard to say I helped,” Castiel said, narrowing his eyes faintly.

“Okay, okay… That’s _our_ boy… We do have a pretty damn good looking kid,” Dean grinned.

“Yes. By both angelic and human standards he is very aesthetically pleasing,” Castiel said a small hint of pride slipping into his tone which he tried valiantly to quash. Dean smirked, his eyes dancing.

Castiel ignored the teasing and turned his attention back to the crossword. He and Sam had a bit of a friendly competition going on over who completed the word puzzle in the faster time. Castiel was of course limited to human speed but Sam had yet to beat his time. Castiel supposed he did have a bit of an unfair advantage what with the millennia of vast knowledge at his disposal. Sam _was_ determined though.

xx

It wasn’t until eight o’clock rolled around that Dean and Castiel began to worry. Castiel assured Dean that John was still happy and safe, but the kid knew better than to take off without a call first, either by phone or angel-radio. Rationally, Dean realized that it was Friday and if this girl was as into John as John was into her than maybe when he asked her out she wanted to go right away. Still though, a call would be a good thing.

Dean bit his lip and danced his fingers along the underside of the remote. He stole quick glances over to the phone sitting innocuously on the side table, taunting him with its silence. He shifted in his seat a few times before he felt a pair of eyes on him.

“Dude, seriously?” Sam whispered, turning away from the television. Mary had fallen asleep along the younger Winchester’s side and Sam didn’t have the heart to wake her and send her to bed.

“He knows better than this,” Dean replied.

“Dean, I assure you, he’s fine,” Castiel said calmly, turning away from his massive ancient volume on something undoubtedly boring. Dean caught a glance of it earlier and realized it wasn’t even in English.

“Yeah, well… It never hurts to check in,” Dean shrugged, finally reaching across for his phone and hitting the number three to speed dial John. He held it up to his ear and waited… and waited… and…

“ _Yeah, this is Jo_ —”

“Hey Kid, look I’m gl—”

“ _Can’t answer right now, but you know what to do._ ”

Dean glared down at his phone as the electronic beep tore traitorously against his eardrum. Stupid, plastic piece of crap.

“Nothing?” Sam asked.

Dean didn’t even dignify that with a response.

“John it’s your father, and to be honest, I’m kinda pissed on you being _incommunicado_ … Call me when you aren’t too busy,” Dean said bitterly into the phone before slamming it closed and tossing it violently back to its resting place on the side table. It clattered and bounced into the lamp, causing the fragile item to teeter unsteadily before settling back into the place… With some angelic assistance. Castiel lowered his hand back to the fragile pages of his text and shot Dean a very pointed look.

“It’s a lamp,” Dean rolled his eyes, slumping back against the couch cushions.

“It was very nearly a pile of broken glass, masquerading as a lamp,” Castiel retorted snidely. “Dean, trust our son. He’s a good child, he always has been. Every child is warranted some small rebellion. Allow him to enjoy his evening without mentally haranguing him the entire time.”

“Yeah Man, come on, you aren’t usually the uptight one… No offence Cas,” Sam said. Castiel merely blinked stoically in response.

“What if it were Mary?” Dean asked sharply.

Sam furrowed his brow, “This isn’t about Mary, Dude.”

“ _Dude_ , not my point… What if it were Mary? Would you let this slide?”

“Mary’s nine,” Sam defended. “We aren’t talking about Mary.”

Just then the little girl shifted against her father’s side and blinked sleepy green eyes up at him. “Daddy?”

“Hey there, Firefly,” Sam said softly. “Let’s get you to bed, huh?” Mary nodded drowsily and allowed her father to lift her into his arms. Sam shot Dean a frustrated glare over his shoulder, blaming his brother for disturbing his daughter. Dean glared back, before roughly exhaling and turning away.

“Dean, please stop worrying,” Castiel remarked after a few moments of brooding silence.

“You mean to tell me you _aren’t_ worried?” Dean asked incredulously.

Castiel sighed and in a very human gesture, squeezed the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t say that.”

“Then where exactly do you get off telling _me_ not to worry? This is our fucking kid, Cas… Jesus. We _know_ what hell is out there and I haven’t heard from him in six fucking hours. _And_ I can’t get a-hold of him on the phone. Yet, you’re sitting there telling me _not to worry_?”

“Dean, I don’t want to fight. I am merely saying please place your trust in me, the moment I feel that John is in danger or even _approaching_ danger I will be at his side in an instant. Perhaps saying don’t worry was ill advised, when really, what I intended to say was you need not worry to such an extent that it is causing you to react emotionally.”

“Papa? What’s going on?”

Dean and Castiel both winced as their son’s sleepy and very confused voice broke through the middle of their intensely locked gazes.

“I felt you was upset,” Jasper added, mumbling tiredly as he stumbled into the room.

Castiel reached out immediately and swept Jasper onto his lap holding the boy tight against his chest. Dean looked guiltily over at Castiel and their youngest son. Jasper hated it when they argued. What was worse, he always knew the second it had reached the breaking point. What also sucked was Jasper’s reaction to their argument was proof positive that Dean really didn’t _have_ to worry. Castiel was keeping tabs on their older son and Dean knew for a fact that a fully grown millennia old archangel could react far more quickly that a baby human-angel hybrid just gaining his abilities.

“Sorry Jass, we’re done. Daddy was being silly and he owes Papa an apology,” Dean said gently.

“Okee,” Jasper muttered already half-asleep, nestled in the safety of Castiel’s arms.

“It’s all right, Dean. I understand better than anything what you are going through,” Castiel whispered. “If I did not have my perceptive abilities and was relying on someone else, even you, in a situation like this, than I would probably be reacting in much the same fashion. I should be more understanding… Sometimes I forget—” Castiel cut himself off, looking away.

Dean shrugged. “It’s cool, Cas, sometimes you forget what it’s like to be human. You’re right too though, I should have more faith. Especially in you. Sometimes I forget my partner is pretty well omniscient,” Dean said the last with a grin.

Castiel shook his head smiling slightly. “I _am_ not… Just more… in tuned.”

Dean stood then, stretching with a groan. He shook his shoulders out slightly, easing away the tension from both sitting stationary for a number of hours and the effects of his anxiety. He held out a hand to Castiel.

“Bed?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded and reached out, replying, “Yes, that would be a good idea. Jasper?”

“He can stay with us, he’ll probably just be awake again in a little while once he realizes John hasn’t come home yet,” Dean answered.

“I’m certain he’ll be home soon, Dean. It’s not even ten o’clock yet.”

“Oh God, it isn’t, is it? I’m getting old. This is pathetic,” Dean groaned.

“Well… it’s nearly ten, if that helps,” Castiel said teasingly, eyes flashing playfully.

“Shuddup,” Dean muttered back with a slight smile.

xx

The household was still. The quiet breaths of Dean and Jasper trickled through the cool air of the room, lulling Castiel into an easy doze. If he listened just right, he could hear their hearts beat under skin and muscle, strong and vital in the calm of the night. It was peaceful, being here, wrapped around the warmth and love of his family. He was sleeping to an extent, but angels never truly slept. Especially tonight, this angel would not sleep.

His attention to John and his worry (Castiel never claimed not to be a hypocrite) was making sleep or whatever facsimile of sleep Castiel indulged in, entirely elusive. He allowed himself to rest though as he gently stroked threads off Grace over his family, easing their own slumber. All was calm and at peace until it wasn’t.

Castiel jolted into full and utter consciousness in less than an instant. If one were to look on, his movement would have been undetectable to the human eye. Dean, being a light sleeper from years of life on the road living among the dark, jolted awake a second later. Jasper, jostled by his parents, woke with a sharp cry before that devolved into tears. Dean was offering comfort immediately all the while keeping a careful eye on Castiel, waiting for an explanation.

The angel was up and out of bed, looking around the room, his gaze landing on various pieces of clothing. A moment later, the items he had spied were on his person.

“Cas?” Dean asked, voice uncertain, all the while rocking Jasper gently while hushing him softly.

“I’ll be back.”

Then he was gone.

xx

Castiel landed not at all where he had expected to land. He could of course only judge but the feelings thrumming gently under his skin, but he had expected to find himself in the middle of a dirty, city alley with thugs or a supernatural and nefarious creature looming over John, who would be fighting manically out of the fray… Then again, perhaps Castiel was watching too many films with Dean. Then again, perhaps Castiel was just a parent.

Where he did coalesce, was in fact an empty field. From the brightness of the stars and the smell of the air, this field was several miles outside of town. Castiel, nevertheless, was on high alert. All sorts of malicious beings could lurk in the backwoods of America and seemingly innocuous farmers’ fields. Of this Castiel had no doubt… Or he was just being a parent again and fearing the worst. Being a parent was remarkably stressful.

Castiel honed in on the thread of John’s Grace and the glimmer of John’s soul. It was not too far off and Castiel appeared there in an instant. He looked down to see the shiny black metal of the Impala. Castiel frowned, taking in the darkened, fogged windows, the slight thrum of music and the faintest creaking of the wheels. He acted before he could think, and opened the car door, only to come face to face with his eldest son’s naked buttocks, blue in the moonlight.

“Oh Good Lord!” Castiel exclaimed before he could prevent it, slamming the door shut and jumping away from it.

The movement in the Impala grew frantic then and Castiel watched it with trepidation. He was not at all equipped to deal with this. This was certainly Dean’s area of expertise. _Oh Father, give me strength._

A moment later, John stumbled out of the Impala, clothing back in place, chestnut waves sweaty and curling at the end, his face remarkably flushed. His skin shone faintly in the moonlight with a light layer of sweat.

“John Tabris…” That was as far as Castiel got. He merely shook his head and closed his eyes.

“Hey, ah… Pop,” John commented uncertainly, shifting his sneaker clad feet on the damp, beaten grass of the field.

“Is your… _friend_ decent?” Castiel asked tightly.

“Ah…” John peered behind himself and into the dark recesses of the car. “Yeah.”

“Get in, the front passenger side if you please, we are taking Miss Little home,” Castiel said sternly.

John swallowed, “Ah… yeah.”

xx

Castiel marched John into the house, tossing the keys down on the dented hall table with far more force than necessary. His face was grim, mouth set in a tight line. He and John had not said a word save directions for the last twenty minutes. They rounded the corner to find Dean, frantically pacing in the middle of the living room.

“Oh God, are you hurt? What happened? Was it angels?” Dean demanded the minute Castiel and John crossed the threshold. Dean was already in front of the boy, chin in hand twisting his face left and right, looking for injuries. John’s skin was completely unmarred. Dean frowned.

“Did you heal him?” Dean asked the archangel.

“He wasn’t being attacked, Dean,” Castiel responded.

“But you…” Dean trailed off, confusion settling over his features.

“My senses merely detect a rise in emotion, they do not pin-point the exact cause of said rise,” Castiel explained.

“Um…” Dean looked back and forth between father and son.

“Please, John, do inform your father just exactly what I encountered on my frantic flight to _save_ you,” Castiel remarked sardonically, gesturing with a mockingly inviting palm towards Dean.

“Pop,” John said weakly.

“ _Now_ , John Tabris.”

John swallowed, “Um… that girl I was telling you about?”

“Yeah…” Dean responded suspiciously, already not liking where this was going.

“Ah… she wasn’t exactly looking for um… someone to… er… _date_. More a… Shit! Um… rebound?” John tried to explain.

Dean narrowed his eyes before asking, “In what sense, exactly?”

“Ah…” John flushed, “the naked kind.”

“Jesus Christ, John!” Dean exclaimed.

John’s hackles rose, suddenly angry with his parents and angry with the hypocrisy that he seemed to face at ever turned. John glared and shouted, “Dad! I’m sixteen fucking years old!”

“Yeah, you’re a kid!” Dean shouted back.

Castiel shot a worried glance down the corridor before waving a hand, effectively sealing the other occupants of the home off from the raucous.

“Please, what were _you_ doing when you were sixteen?” John glared. “Chastity club?”

“Different circumstances, John! You know damn well you can’t compare my life growing up to yours!”

“Bull. Shit,” John snarled back.

Green clashed with green for a moment in a battle of wills. Castiel watched them both uncertainly, not sure of his role in this conflict. If it were up to Castiel, John would wait until he was married, but clearly that little hope for his son had been roundly dashed.

John was correct though, he was sixteen, he as technically of age in their State.

Dean deflated suddenly, looking away from fiery green eyes. “I’m sorry, you’re right. I’m not happy about it, and I’m not going to be happy about it but you’re right. Did you use protection?”

John flushed, “Dad!”

“John, this is important. She the first girl?”

“Ah… yeah… first girl,” John muttered.

Dean winced, “Not first though.”

“Um… half-first? Jesus, I am _hating_ this conversation,” John slumped down on the couch.

“Yeah, well I’m not too comfortable with in either, but you brought it on yourself,” Dean said grimly.

“I’ve only done… um… tame stuff with this one guy not the… um…” John’s flush deepened. “Not the you know… big stuff.”

“Did you use protection?” Dean repeated.

“Yes!” John exclaimed. “Jesus, Dad, I’m not an idiot.”

“With the boy, too?”

John looked away, “I said we didn’t do _that_ stuff… Just…” John made a vague gesture with his hand and then an even vaguer one around his mouth.

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose then sent a beseeching glance over at Castiel. The blue eyed angel still looked mildly stunned and very stricken, almost like a startled kitten. Dean would have smiled if this situation wasn’t so uncomfortable. Castiel swallowed heavily opening his mouth as if to add something but shut it again and offered a small shrug.

“Yeah… Right… Ah, look John, you need to use protection for _everything_ you understand? When and _only_ when you are in a committed and long term relationship you can go without. You get me?”

John flushed and nodded, “Ah… yeah. Got it.”

“All right,” Dean sighed. “Go to bed. Suffice to say, you’ve lost your car privileges.”

John nodded sadly before slumping off down the hall.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t more help,” Castiel said quietly after a few moments of silence.

Dean smirked, “Yeah, well, I don’t blame you, Babe. Wasn’t that long ago I was having this talk with _you_.”

Castiel flushed. “I hadn’t the occasion!”

“Sure thing, you just don’t wanna admit you were basically inept.”

“That’s not fair,” Castiel said with a slowly burgeoning pout. “I was young… Still am by angelic standards, you know. Only Balthazar was younger than I.”

Dean chuckled, “Okay, okay. I’m sorry… But honestly Cas, it was kinda funny.”

“You’re an asshole.”

Dean grinned.

**End**


End file.
